<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to Kimchihyo by cheese_gimbap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898656">Welcome to Kimchihyo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_gimbap/pseuds/cheese_gimbap'>cheese_gimbap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Crack, dahyun as the designated single friend, jihyo too, welcome to waikiki but twice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_gimbap/pseuds/cheese_gimbap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo, Jeongyeon and Jihyo's on the verge of bankruptcy after their failed business venture. Adulting suck but adulting while raising a baby left on their doorstep is a different type of suck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings in their home will never be peaceful.</p><p> That's what Jeongyeon realized the very moment she agreed on living with her friends and opening a chicken resto with them.</p><p>Momo assured them that it will be an amazing investment and their business will surely flourish. So Jihyo and Jeongyeon agreed to do it. But things didn't run according to what Momo had presented from her imagination.</p><p>First, the location was not the best spot to open a restaurant. The only good thing about it is they can live upstairs and their business is just downstairs. Saving them a lot of expenses from transport and even rent.  </p><p> No one came by to eat chicken except for their one (1) loyal customer and that's Momo's millionaire friend.</p><p>("Hey, how many times do I have to tell you that Mina is not my sugar mommy!"</p><p>"Right, she's your sugar girlfriend."</p><p>"We're not dating yet!" </p><p>"Yet.")</p><p>Of course because of the first variable, it's most likely that <strong>second</strong>, their business is not thriving at all, it's basically dead. Jeongyeon might be exaggerating the no customers part, they have occasional visitors like Jihyo's tutee and her friends, or that one time some tourists got lost and stumbled upon their resto but it doesn't cut out everything.</p><p>The rent, bills and other expenses are burying them alive. They are barely making the ends meet.</p><p>From her room, she can hear them all they way downstairs. Jihyo's nagging at Momo on being a more responsible adult, shouting at Jeongyeon to come down, the sound of their kitchen and a door bell buzzing a couple times than what's necessary.</p><p>"Please, someone open that goddamn door and see who's that in this early!"</p><p>"I'm shitill bwuahing mah teeth!"</p><p>Jeongyeon folds her blanket and took her time arranging her bed. There's no way that she will open the door. The shop opens at 9 so basically, they're still closed.</p><p>"--else I'm going to fry you here too!"</p><p>After that one final scream, the cluttering, the noise and everything ceased. Ah, finally. Peace and tranquility. Jeongyeon hopes it's gonna last for more than an hour but of course it doesn't. Momo's shrill voice filled the whole place. She was washing her face when she heard Momo scream.</p><p>"Holy shit! It's a ghost!"</p><p>What?</p><p>She switched the tap on but no water came. God, she forgot to pay their water bill and now they don't have running water at all. Great. She didn't bother to rinse her face and immediately went down. Jihyo was running to the door as well.</p><p>"I'm gonna whoop your ass. I'm gonna whoop your ass bitch. Come out now."</p><p>Momo was punching the air, her toothbrush still in her mouth. There's nobody outside the shop. </p><p>"Momo, what the fuck are you doing?"</p><p>Jihyo pulls Momo aside looks outside the door when she bumped into an open bag with bunch of cloths. </p><p>The bag suddenly cried.</p><p>Jeongyeon felt all the hairs on her body standing up, her pores opening and Momo behind her, pushing her toward the bag.</p><p>"Jeong, that's the souls they reaped. Oh my god, you hear those screams for help? They're gonna haunt us!"</p><p>Jihyo inspected the bag only to see a baby wrapped in all the bundle of cloths. Jeongyeon released a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding in the first place.</p><p>"Right, as if this baby can reap souls, Momo." Jihyo retorted as she cradled the baby. The small creature was still crying. </p><p>The foam on Jeonyeon's face suddenly gets into her eye. She screamed and attempted to blindly run back to the bathroom only to collide with Momo. Her eye hurt as well as her head.</p><p>Jeongyeon rubbed her already irritated eye, Jihyo grabbed her hand to stop her from doing so. "I told you to stop doing that!" Momo was cooing the baby, making weird incoherent noises as the baby giggled.</p><p>She stood up from their dining table earning some looks from her friends as she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.</p><p>"So, you're saying that we actually adopt this kid? Are you fucking kidding me?!"</p><p>"No, I'm saying that we temporarily take care of her." Jihyo cut her off. Momo hummed in agreement swaying the baby slowly. </p><p>"Oh, come on, Jeong! Can't you see how cute little Chaeyoung is? Come here, look at her!" Momo shoved the bundle on Jeongyeon's face.</p><p>Making a face, she dodged the annoying baby and took a carton of orange juice from the fridge. </p><p>"And now you're naming that creature Chaeyoung?" She said as she slammed the carton on  the table, startling Momo and the baby.</p><p>"Hey! Be careful, Chaeyoungie is sensitive." Momo pulled the bundle away from the table, hugging it protectively.</p><p>Jihyo poured herself some of the juice as she nonchalantly said something that Jeongyeon believed to be utterly incredulous.</p><p>"Her clothes got 'Chaeyoung' embroidered. Duh, so yeah baby Chaeng is staying with us for now." </p><p>Jeongyeon swore she felt her eyes twitch. Someone left their baby in random strangers' hands. And mind you, these strangers are broke. How can they feed this little devil then? They barely feed themselves! This ain't it.</p><p>"Let's turnover that little shit to the authorities." Jeongyeon firmly said. Jihyo sighed at this. They knew Jeongyeon would be against on taking in the child. She's a proud <em>fuck them kids </em>enthusiast.</p><p>"But we can't give her away! I'm already attached to Chaeyoungie!" Momo nuzzled into the Chaeyoung as the baby made some cute noises. </p><p>Jeongyeon scoffed. "Attached? You were about to throw hands at that baby exactly 3 hours ago, Momo. Shut up, you're not attached." </p><p>Jihyo held both shoulders and shook her as if that would knock some sense into her. "But Jeong, the child's guardian entrusted her to us. They trusted us to take care of Chaeyoung. Please, we can't just leave this baby to other people's care." Jihyo pleaded to her. <em>God they are so stupid!</em></p><p>"Entrusted? More like they left their responsibility to us!" </p><p>Momo started to sniffle, "Okay, if that's what you want. We will give Chaeyoung to the authorities."  She hugged the bundle dramatically, the baby squeaks.</p><p>"Imagine what will happen to her. They might neglect her, she might meet abusive foster parents or, or go orphan and walk down the streets and--"</p><p>Ruffling her hair, she groaned in frustration. This pity party speech of Momo won't end and Jeongyeon would only feel guiltier the longer it dragged. "Argh, Fine! Just make sure that you two will take responsibility of that creature. I'm not going to babysit, are we clear about that?"</p><p>Momo nodded vigorously as she swung the bundle around. "Awww Chaeyoungie made Jeong a softie."</p><p>Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. For fuck's sake how will they feed this child when they don't even have water right now because she couldn't pay it yet. Their rent due's near and electricity is a month past it's due d-</p><p>The television goes off and the room goes dim. </p><p>Well, right on cue! Fucking great.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We're (not) Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Circumstance will put Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung together for a little bonding time. Nayeon comes to her rescue as they unravel Chaeyoung's little gift. It's going to be a rough day, but epiphany hits Jeongyeon hard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clattering sounds in the kitchen and a series of curses startled the baby Nayeon was holding.</p><p>She glared at the person who's making the noise, "Jeongyeon, your business is kinda flopping but you don't have to break the kitchen." Oh, it would take her more than just breaking their kitchen so she could vent out the frustration she's feeling right now. Everything was just piling up and they were all gonna drown at this rate. </p><p> </p><p>"-fucking shit. Fuck electricity, fuck water, fuck irresponsible parents and fuck capitalism!" She slammed the water bottle to the sink, it bounced and hit her on the face instead.</p><p>"Fucking water bottle! Aarrggh!" She's so mad at everything.</p><p>The baby cried.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon shushed the baby and swung her. She eyed Jeongyeon sternly mouthing, "Look at what you did." Jeongyeon wiped her hands on the apron and sat as she watched her stop the little demon from wailing. "This is why I hate kids. Ugh." </p><p>Nayeon still dancing around turned to her, wiggling her eyebrows, "You don't want to have kids with me?" That certainly got Jeongyeon taken a back and stopped her heart, hiding her slip-up she made a gagging noises and immediately denied, "You're not my type. Eww."</p><p>"Yoo, I am everyone's ideal type." Nayeon said with so much confidence.</p><p>Right, but Jeongyeon would never tell her that. She won't feed Nayeon's already big fat ego.</p><p>"Good thing I am not everyone." She deadpanned.</p><p>Nayeon laughed as she continued to swing Chaeyoung to sleep. "It's because you're my one, Jeong." Nayeon winked at her.</p><p>Her heart constricted. She felt something. She knew she felt something but she won't do anything. Jeongyeon wanted it to happen, but she knew that would make Nayeon more arrogant than ever. So nope, not acknowledging. </p><p>She was about to retort when Chaeyoung started to cry again.</p><p>"I think she's hungry." </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"She doesn't have milk anymore." Surprisingly, Chaeng chugged milk faster than lightning. She's not hard to feed. What the real struggle was to change her diaper; Jihyo went through hell because this little kid dropped badass bombs. </p><p>Kimchihyo was closed for the whole week because one: their water and electricity was cut-off  and two: to take care of this baby and three: they need to look for money. And this is why she ended up baby sitting Chaeyoung. Despite firmly telling Momo that she would never stay with the child alone. </p><p> </p><p>(Chaeyoung squealed as Momo played with her. She sat on her lap Momo bouncing her legs. </p><p>Four days ago, the only worry that they had was to figure out how to make their business work and now, they have to also think how to feed a baby barely a year old.</p><p>Jihyo and Momo were playing with Chaeyoung."I accidentally told Mina about our situation. She's kinda worried."</p><p> Jihyo momentarily stopped playing with Chaeyoung's tiny hands and dramatically gasped. "Time to use your charm now! Ask for some won you hoe." Momo's eyes widened and she angrily huffed, tucking the baby closer to her chest. "How dare you! I still have dignity you know."</p><p>Jeongyeon remained silent and thought of some ways to find money and pay for their rent, water, electricity, literally everything including feeding this freeloader. "What if we rob a bank?" She suddenly blurted out. She's desperate, can you blame her?</p><p>The collective gasps and judging glares she received was unwelcoming. It was a suggestion that they badly need! Jihyo covered the baby's ears, "How dare you say that in front of Chaeyoung!" Momo glared at her too.</p><p>
  <em>What NOW?</em>
</p><p>"This kid is the cherry on top of our problem here, no, scratch that, she's the main reason why we're in this dilemma in the first place." The fuck like she cared about that child.</p><p>Momo's phone suddenly rang, she immediately shove the baby to Jihyo after seeing the caller."Yes? Oh, Mr. Park!" She eyed them to be silent.</p><p>"Yes. Really?! Like, right now? Of course!"</p><p>Momo paced around the room smiling widely. Jeongyeon waited for the call to end. Jihyo was trying to keep Chaeyoung from crying by feeding swaying on her seat </p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Park! Thank you so much!" Momo ended the call and screamed. She jumped around then grabbed Chaeyoung and tossed her in the air. It seemed like the time stopped and slowed. </p><p>"Momo, what the hell?!" Jihyo's eyes widened, Jeongyeon felt her heart stopped pumping blood as they watch Chaeyoung float in the air all smiles and giggling. The world slowed down. Momo's stupid smiley face, Jeongyeon's about-to-faint-look and Jihyo's eyes popping out and Chaeyoung's small laughs. Momo caught her and hugged the baby tight. "You're a lucky charm, Chaengie."</p><p>Jeongyeon held the wall for some support. That was the most stressful three seconds she spent in this house and she was living with Jihyo and Momo. Jihyo stomped and hit Momo in the head before carefully getting Chaeng away from her. "You almost murdered the child!"</p><p> Momo only shrugged and squished Chaeyoung's cheeks despite of Jihyo's attempt to move away. "Anyway, I need to leave." Momo said before squealing and kissing Chaeyoung's cheeks. "Mr. Park called me and he said they need a choreographer for a dance class. He'll pay me big!"</p><p>Jeongyeon stood up and screamed with her. The trio cheered, danced around their living room with Chaeyoung too. Jeongyeon hugged Momo, "Mo, you're going to save us all!" </p><p> </p><p>At the same day, it's past noon and Jeongyeon was cleaning the same living room aftermath of hurricane Chaeyoung. Jihyo suddenly stood in front of her with Chaeyoung in her arms."Jihyo, move I'm cleaning!" Jeongyeon moved to pick the trash but Jihyo blocked her.</p><p>She finally looked at Jihyo and she already knew what will happen. She knows that face. She was pouting and blinking multiple times with her shoulders sagging. Jihyo's going to ask her favor and she knew it's something big."No."</p><p>She walked past her and continued cleaning. "Please Jeong, Tzuyu called me. She needs help in reviewing for her college entrance examinations. Her friends will join too!" Jihyo pleaded while cradling Chaeyoung. Oh no, no, no, she didn't like the tone of this conversation. Jeongyeon stared at her uninterestedly. "And?"</p><p>"I can't bring her t-" So she's right. She's gonna leave Chaeyoung under her care. NO.</p><p>"Why the fuck not? Bring her as you tutor them." Jeongyeon faced the dark, dusty television again and continued sweeping the floor. </p><p>Jihyo continued to follow her around, negotiating. "They will pay me in advance. A total of 10 sessions. The three of them." Jihyo said in enticing tone.</p><p>Jeongyeon gulped while counting the figures inside her head. Hell, they can pay for 3 month's worth of rent, pay the bills and drink. Even provide for this kid.</p><p>Damn. She turned to Jihyo and dropped the broom. </p><p>She said yes. Jeongyeon had to.</p><p>"I hate you." Jeongyeon said to Jihyo when she gently placed the baby in her arms, she pinched Chaeyoung's cheek and left. Jeongyeon dejectedly looked at the baby. She wanted to choke this kid but she's too cute.</p><p>She's making these baby noises and drools. Jeongyeon couldn't help but smile.</p><p>Maybe this isn't that bad.)</p><p>Oh boy, she was dead wrong. It was that bad. It's worse even. </p><p>They were doing the groceries plus Chaeyoung's 'essentials' and people were looking at HER. Grandmas were taking too much of their time stopping her, asking questions like how old is she, or if it's her first baby and even commenting that Chaeyoung looked exactly like Jeongyeon. A total disaster.</p><p>She asked Nayeon to hold Chaeyoung instead but she declined. She was having fun hearing the 'compliments' and even encouraged the grandmas to inquire more. Jeongyeon was the one carrying Chaeyoung while Nayeon was the one pushing the cart shopping for stuff.</p><p>"How did you guys manage to consume pack of diapers and finish a can of milk in a week?"  Nayeon said as she grabbed some wet wipes. Jeongyeon stopped on tracks. Yeah right, how did they do that? "This baby might be small, but she eats and poops a lot." </p><p>They we're driving home now when Jeongyeon smelled something bad. She sniffed around her armpits but it's not that. She leaned and sniffed the AC of Nayeon's car but it's not that too. Nayeon started to smell it too so she started sniffing around as well. Jeongyeon sniffed once more and recognized the scent. She raised Chaeyoung and sniffed her. <em>Oh shit. Not in the middle of the traffic Chaeyoung!</em></p><p>Nayeon stopped tapping on the steering wheel frowned, "Jeong, is that..."</p><p>She took a peek inside and almost gagged. "Shit!" Nayeon turned off the AC and opened the windows. "You have to change that NOW."</p><p>Jeongyeon was panicking on her seat. Christ she need to erase the image in her mind and the stench. Oh god, the stench. "Just speed up! Let's go to your place, it's closer."</p><p>JNayeon stepped on the gas and beat several red lights even swerving hastily just to reach her house sooner. Jeongyeon immediately jumped out of the car cradling Chaeyoung like some kind of bomb about to explode, the baby was crying. Nayeon carried the groceries and they ran like there's no tomorrow.</p><p>"Move out of the way!" Nayeon shouted at some group of teens waiting for the elevator. They went in and immediately pressed the buttons. The people were so startled when Nayeon pushed everyone out of the elevator."Sorry. It's an emergency!" Jeongyeon said right before the doors closed. If they have to suffer Chaeng's surprise, they would need lesser casualties. </p><p>When they reached Nayeon's unit, they settled Chaeyoung on the coffee table and scrambled around. She giggled as she watched the two panic and run around. "Gloves. I need gloves." Jeongyeon said as Nayeon was unpacking the diaper from the bags.</p><p>"Wait, I'll get some disposable ones." Jeongyeon raised her two hands in a sterile position, just like in the movies. She's wearing a make shift mask too. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon and they both nodded. "I'll start now." Jeongyeon was already sweating bullets as she gently removed the sticky film tape on both sides and opened the diaper. They both groaned when they saw the damage.  "Holy shit Chaeng!" The imbecile only giggle and drooled. </p><p>Taking another deep breath, she sat in front Chaeyoung and started to remove the diaper. It was a long, torturous and malodorous procedure. They forgot to put towel underneath so Chaeng's mess smudged on the table. </p><p>"Oh, come on!" Nayeon groaned and slapped Jeongyeon's arm in frustration.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I'm not used to this! This is Jihyo's job!" Nayeon started nagging about the table being her grandma's and Jeongyeon couldn't care less. She got an operation to finish.</p><p>"Wipes." Nayeon quickly handed her some. This was definitely feeling a lot more like Grey's anatomy. Jeongyeon wiped the debris. She looked at Nayeon. The latter's eyes widened. "W-what why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>Jeongyeon hesitated but she pointed at Chaeyoung who was the only one who's enjoying the whole ordeal. "I'm going to raise her ass and you have to put the diaper." Nayeon followed her orders. They sealed the sides and put on fresh underwear.</p><p>Success!</p><p>That was something else. The adrenaline it gave Jeongyeon and the torture her nose had to endure. She deserve to nag Momo and Jihyo when she gets home. Those two would never hear the end of it. </p><p>When they went to Kimchihyo, Momo was already home eating some chicken. "Wait, the electricity's back?" Jeongyeon asked, but the house was still dark though. Momo shrugged and licked her fingers clean. "I called from that famous chicken house few blocks from here. It's free delivery." </p><p>Jeongyeon almost dropped Chaeyoung on the floor. <em>Momo did what</em>? She watched her friend enjoy eating the wings with so much gusto. "Mo, what the fuck? You ordered a chicken? From another chicken place when you own one? Do you not have some self-respect?!"</p><p>Momo stopped licking her fingers, mouth now agape."I haven't thought about that. Well, at least we know now what's with their chicken. We should look for the secret recipe or something." She shrugged and picked another piece and continued eating. </p><p>Nayeon laughed and pointedly looked at her. "Momo, this is not Spongebob. You can't just Plankton your way out of this embarrassment."</p><p>Momo was still chewing but she frowned deeply, "Why should I get embarrassed? I paid them!" Jeongyeon rolled her eyes (something she does very frequent recently) and just sighed deeply, she's tired and hungry. Grabbing a piece of chicken, she ate them with saying a word.</p><p>Nayeon shared to Momo their mini adventure, Jeongyeon's teenage mom story at the mall, Chaeyoung's little smelly gift and now they're laughing their asses off. </p><p>She just continued eating, sulkily biting into the most delicious chicken part, the thigh, when Jeongyeon suddenly got a bright idea. She stood up and raised a chicken wing in the air. </p><p>Nayeon and Momo stopped talking and stared at her weirdly, "Jeong-"</p><p>"Kimchihyo will be a hit on her next comeback!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Comeback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeongyeon plans to save their dying business and to feed Chaeyoung. With the help of Jihyo's students, will Kimchihyo finally rise up from the ashes?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Electricity's back now, thanks to Momo and Jihyo's part time jobs. </p><p><br/>They also paid for the water and paid the rent for the next 5 months.</p><p><br/>Chaeyoung's well fed too and was dropping bombs as usual but it's nothing they couldn't handle so far. They're doing great so far. It felt deliriously satisfying to say that. </p><p><br/>Everyone was busy cutting the papers Jeongyeon printed. She stayed up all night to have a nice layout and thought of a good promo. Jihyo's students were helping them, Chaeyoung's job was to scatter the cleanly piled cut outs. Momo's job is to pile them again. They have a system now and they were doing just fine. Working like an oiled machine.</p><p><br/>"Momo, keep her away from here." Jeongyeon said not looking at them as she's busy cutting the papers.</p><p><br/>"Unnie, we should have free chicken after this. We even helped you." Sana whined as she stretched her hands, sore from cutting the papers. Tzuyu nodded too. That kid was not into so much words. She spoke so rarely but sometimes you'd wish she hadn't. The kid was too straight-forward.</p><p><br/>When Jihyo gave them an affirmative hum, the paler and shorter one screamed happily. "Yes! And don't worry, we will giveaway some coupons at school and I will encourage them to eat here!" Dahyun said brightly. This girl was so cute. Jihyo's students are cute but she's no cradle snatcher. </p><p><br/>Jihyo chuckled at their suggestions, "Alright. We will give you free chicken everyday IF you can giveaway 100 coupons and have at least 20 of your schoolmates eat here tomorrow."</p><p><br/>Tzuyu stopped cutting the papers. She's not really much of a talker, but she talked a lot when she's with her friends and with Jihyo. "Okay, it's not that hard. Challenge accepted." </p><p><br/>Sana smiled widely and waved her index finger menacingly, "Ooooh, you guys should prepare us free chicken everyday. Tzuyu never lost a bet."</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun's enthusiastic nod was to adorable for them to take the 'threat' seriously. "Everyone follows what Tzuyu says. Kimchihyo will be packed tomorrow, so unnie, prepare your full energy." Dahyun patted Jeongyeon's arms. </p><p><br/>Momo cradled Chaeyoung on her arms, and her eyes shone full of excitement. "Really? Then we'll see. I already told Mina about giving some coupons in her hospital. How about you guys compete?"</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo reacted immediately, "Hey, that's not fair to my students! Mina can easily say she'll fire them, of course her employees will eat here!"</p><p><br/>Momo shrugged and petulantly hissed. "You're no fun."</p><p><br/>Dahyun giggled and played with Chaeyoung, "This baby is so cute!" She shook hands with her and played peek-a-boo, they both look stupid together. Jeongyeon just chuckled and deadpanned, "Yeah, she's cute but a huge pain in the ass."  </p><p><br/>"No, she's cute. And she's not a pain in the ass at all. Right, Chaeng?" Jihyo tickled the baby and she started to laugh.</p><p><br/>Series of 'awws' and 'cute' was heard, Jeongyeon just crinkled her nose in annoyance. Fine, that was cute.</p><p><br/>"Unnie, make the number of students bigger, but you will give us more chicken." Tzuyu suddenly talked. She's challenging them to giving away more coupons? This kid is hella weird too.  </p><p><br/>"Wait, that's what you've been thinking all this time, Tzuyu?" Sana quickly turned to her, eyes widening. </p><p><br/>"Sana." Tzuyu glared at her and the girl blushed. God, teenagers are some kind of breed.</p><p><br/>"Okay, 50. Deal?" Jihyo held out her hand, giving her a challenging look.</p><p><br/>Tzuyu smirked and shook her hand, "You underestimate me. Deal."</p><hr/><p>Jeongyeon was glad that Tzuyu and Sana was the one who's tending Chaeyoung. She's not used to this.</p><p><br/>Kimchihyo was legit about to explode. Surge of customers was not enough to describe the amount of students inside. Some had to take out instead because there's no available tables. Can you believe that? They ran out of tables! She's not used to see people eating in their resto, she used to see their landlord and loan sharks. It was overwhelming.</p><p><br/>Dahyun helped in giving out the orders, Jihyo was on the counter because she can handle people better. </p><p><br/>Momo was washing the plates and she's too slow."Momo, wash that faster!" Jeongyeon scolded her, Momo just rolled her eyes. </p><p><br/>"Why is it that there's so much customers! We are not prepared, we only have like 5 plates here!" She begrudging scrubbed the plates.</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon finished frying another order and rang the bell. Dahyun came and smiled. This kid's a walking ball of sunshine. "Unnie, they love your chicken!" </p><p><br/>People liked her chicken? Jeongyeon can't help but smile. They worked like a regular chicken restaurant it actually felt so foreign but nice. Momo gasped as she fixed her gaze on the crowd through the kitchen's hatch. "Woah, that's a lot of people." Yes, that's A LOT of people eating their food. </p><p><br/>They had to close early because they ran out of chicken. This was a miracle. They ran out of chicken because customers came, not because of Momo. This must to be a dream!</p><p><br/>When they started to check inventory, and of course they checked today's revenue, Tzuyu was watching them cockily as Jihyo was exhilarated as she counted the money, "I told you unnie, you underestimated me."</p><p><br/>Momo raised a thumb up, "Wow, I didn't know you are this influential, Tzuyu. Don't worry, when we will hit bigger, you're going to be our endorser." Jeongyeon laughed and shook her head. Momo's really thinking way ahead. </p><p><br/>Chaeyoung suddenly cried, everyone looked at Sana, "She wants to eat my phone!" Jeongyeon passed her a bottle and the crying finally stopped.</p><p><br/>Jihyo slammed the table hard, startling everyone. "Wow, we hit our career high! Making today as Kimchihyo's best business day ever since debut!" Jihyo announced. Everyone cheered, hugged and screamed gibberish. </p><p><br/>"Isn't this your first time to actually sell?" Tzuyu asked seriously, smugness was evident in her whole features. This girl was so honest it's kind of scary.</p><p><br/>"You say that again, I'm going to cancel your free chicken." Jihyo gave her an empty threat.</p><p><br/>Tzuyu crossed her arms and raised her one brow. "I can just buy it you know, I can afford." </p><p><br/>1 point for Tzuyu, 0 for the adults.</p><p><br/>Jihyo sent off her students, and that's when Jeongyeon saw it before her eyes: these kids were loaded LOADED. They have drivers and body guards around, they're studying in a prestigious high school. Jeongyeon heard Sana's a royalty or some kind of princess and Dahyun's family owned half of Seoul and Tzuyu's a future heiress of a big company. Damn. They just hit jackpot.</p><p><br/>"You know, those kids are rich, we can just rob them." Jeongyeon jested. She felt an empty cola can hit her head and she narrowed her eyes at the thrower. Only to meet Momo's face contorting into sadness as she trembled. "How dare you even think about that! Those kids helped us, Jeong. They didn't have to but they did." Momo shouted, tears pooling on her eyes.</p><p><br/>"You don't have to shout, I'm just beside you." Jeongyeon covered her ear. What the fuck is wrong with her?</p><p><br/>Momo started to sob, she hugged herself then looked at her eyes full with spite. What is it this time? "This world is really cruel, innocent children like them must be protected against all evil like you. First is Chaeyoung and now Tzuyu and her friends? I hate you. I'm going to save them."</p><p><br/>Jihyo was putting Chaeyoung to sleep, watching them, silently shaking with laughter. Jeongyeon eyed her for help and the bitch just shrugged and smiled coyly. "I will make sure you'll regret this, Jeong. I won't allow you to hurt little children. These pure youngsters who have nothing but their in-"</p><p><br/>The bell tinkled as the door opened. "You closed early? I thought you have a great plan today?" Nayeon arrived with some bags. She immediately ran towards Chaeyoung.</p><p><br/>"Sshhh. Leave her alone. I tried my best to put her to sleep." Jihyo hissed.</p><p><br/>"Wow, you're expert at this huh?" Nayeon moved away and cooed Chaeyoung from afar. </p><p><br/>Jihyo watched YouTube videos and read wikihows to be able to take care of Chaeyoung. It paid off so far. "Oi, we closed early today because we ran out of chicken. We ordered new ones for tomorrow." Momo excitedly shared. Wiping her snot and rubbing her eyes. </p><p>Nayeon frowned at Momo, "Were you crying?" They both sat down and talked heart to heart. Nayeon listened to Momo, as she shared how TIRING it was for her today. </p><p><br/>"You've been silent since I arrived. What's wrong?" Nayeon asked her. Jeongyeon doesn't answer, she's sleepy. </p><p><br/>She suddenly leaned in and pressed her forehead against Jeongyeon's. What is she doing?! Jeongyeon's whole body was all alert, the fatigue and drowse was forgotten. </p><p><br/>"You don't have fever though?" Well, now she might have!</p><p><br/>She raised Jeongyeon's arms to check something, touched her body like some police frisking a suspect. Jeongyeon was sure she's blushing, basing on Jihyo's teasing smile and Momo's burst of laughing after holding for a while. "Why are you laughing? Jeongyeon is sick!"</p><p><br/>Momo laughed harder, Jihyo had to shush her as Chaeyoung slighly stirred in her arms. Jeongyeon gave her friends the deadliest stare. They should be in hell right now if only one's glare was deadly.</p><p><br/>"Don't worry, Jeongyeon is not sick sick. She got some chronic disease." Jihyo assured Nayeon in a joking manner, but it made her worried.</p><p><br/>"Chronic? Did you have that checked?" She shook Jeongyeon's shoulder. She's really concerned, Jeonyeon can't help but creep a smile.</p><p><br/>"It's nothing serious."</p><p><br/>Momo snorted, "Yeah right? Nothing serious. Maybe if only Jeong gays up, she'll get cured."</p><p><br/>They talked in figures Nayeon couldn't comprehend. Jihyo and Momo were giggling, Nayeon didn't know what's going on.</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon breathed in. This day was so draining. Nice, but really draining. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Momo gets drunk. Jeongyeon almost dies. She just wants to peacefully deliver chicken and things like that happened. Jeongyeon will realize something along the way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First week sales of Kimchihyo was a blast. They didn't expect this to happen. </p><p><br/>Momo had to wash more plates this time too, much to her dismay.</p><p><br/>They also gave away some coupons around the area and some people actually went to eat. The power of the word-of-mouth or whatever.</p><p><br/>And *drum rolls* Kimchihyo was finally open for delivery! They have been receiving a lot of phone calls too.</p><p><br/>"You see? This is all because of Chaengie!" Jihyo snuggled the baby. Chaeyoung was busy chugging down her milk.</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon hated to admit it but she kinda believe it too – Chaeyoung was a good luck to them. They tried their best before to promote Kimchihyo but they flopped and now, they tried again and it was successful. Momo was sulking on the corner, sighing for the nth time. She's staring at her phone then sighed again. She leaned her head on the glass and pouted.</p><p><br/>"Momo, stop being a drama queen and let's drink. Go get some beer." Jeongyeon tried to distract Momo from spacing out.</p><p><br/>Her face fell and lazily stood up, "Some doctors even came, but Mina didn't. We haven't talked for two days already." Momo continued murmuring dragging her feet towards the fridge, opening it with her whole droopy body facing its mist.   </p><p><br/>They just listened to Momo as she talked to herself. "-a single text was sent. Can't she just tell me if she's still alive?" Momo stomped her feet and slammed the cans on the table. She opened her can and started drinking, she stared into nothingness like a lost kid. Momo looked stupid if you'll ask Jeongyeon.</p><p><br/>Jihyo went up to put Chaeyoung to bed. Jeongyeon watched Momo space out. She drank her beer too when Momo suddenly screamed, her drunk eyes narrowing. Jeongyeon choked on her drink. "What if Mina wasn't able to text me because she... OH MY GOD!" Jeongyeon punched her chest and coughed. Momo was biting her nails and started to panic.</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon was still wheezing and all red. "Jeong, we should call the police! We should, we need to report this!" Momo stopped pacing and scratched her head when she looked at Jeongyeon. "Are you okay?"</p><p><br/>She was catching her breath, still punching her chest. "The haaa fuck you haaaa calling police." Jeongyeon replied breathlessly.</p><p>"But Mina-"</p><p><br/>When Jeongyeon was able to recover, she took a very deep breath and yelled. "She ghosted you, dimwit!"</p><p><br/>Momo froze. </p><p><br/>There was a dead silence. Jihyo was confused when she went down. Momo was standing, looking like she just witnessed a crime and a wheezing Jeongyeon. Grabbing a can, Jihyo tapped Momo's shoulders then sat beside Jeongyeon when Momo started to sob. "She..." </p><p><br/>Momo dramatically sat on the floor.  Slowly, with dead eyes looking at their primordial carpet. "She ghosted me."</p><p>Jihyo stopped drinking her beer. She looked at Jeongyeon. The other just shrugged. With a shaky breath, Momo laughed weakly. "Right, she ghosted me. Cheers." She raised her can and drank it all in three gulps.</p><p><br/>After countless drinks, the cans were all littered around the table and on the floor. Packs of chips and chicken bones were scattered everywhere.  Jeongyeon was so sleepy but Momo was talking nonstop. She's tipsy but not as drunk as Momo. "Of course! Mina can just dump me. It's not like we're dating, right?!" Momo said while crying. She wiped her tears angrily.</p><p><br/>She sniffed loudly and went on. "And who said I want to date her? I don't like her that much too!" She pointed herself looking at them. Then fell face flat on the table and cried loudly.</p><p><br/>Jihyo was shaking her head, "Momo, this is why I told you to be real and stop lying to yourself."</p><p><br/>Momo raised her head and defiantly crossed her arms, turning her face away with faux certainty. "Who said I was lying to myself? I'm honest than ever!"</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. Momo was stubborn but when she's drunk, it's different. A tougher Momo to handle. "She asked you to make things official and here you are, pretending that you don't want a long time thing you quote and quote 'don't want to get tied' but got hurt when your fling ignored you." Jihyo threw a killer jab to Momo. </p><p><br/>Momo got K.Oed. Momo was wailing. She was lying down on the floor, tears were still falling down. Jeongyeon can't help but chuckle. </p><p><br/>"Why are you laughing at me? Just wait until Nayeon starts dating someone who isn't you and you'll also be like me! I'm casting a curse!"</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon shook her head and continued laughing. She, Yoo Jeongyeon would get affected?</p><p><br/> Hell. No.</p><p><br/>Momo was talking gibberish now, she got no more tears left to cry. Jihyo tried to pull her up, but she was resisting. Jihyo dragged her up to the staircase. "I'm going to drag you up, stand up or else." Momo swayed as she stood, she held on the banister before shooting a glare at Jeongyeon.</p><p><br/>"I'm cursing you, Yoo Jeongyeon. Abracadabra." She slurred and raised a middle finger to Jeongyeon.</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon laughed harder this time. Momo was practically crawling upstairs with Jihyo trying to assist her."Yeah, yeah, just laugh today. One day, you shall prick your finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel and die!"</p><p><br/>Jihyo was laughing too, Jeongyeon grinned and shook her head. Momo and her stupid shenanigans. "bbibbi di bababa di bobo." Momo continued grumbling as she crawled with Jihyo pulling her shirt up to stop her from rolling downstairs. </p><p><br/>She started cleaning their mess. Momo ate like a toddler and it's annoying. Crumbs were all over the carpet and on the couch. The corners, underneath the couch, the nooks and cranies of the center table. She started to vacuum the couch when it stopped and made a weird noise. </p><p><br/>It sucked Momo's phone!</p><p><br/>"Shit!" She immediately turned it off and pulled the phone out of the nuzzle.  She sighed in relief, it's fine. Still working, the screen was not damaged and it was still ringing.</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon missed the call. It was Mina, it was her 24th call. She dialed Mina's number and it didn't even ring. "Momoring, I'm sorry for not calling you these past days I was so busy."</p><p> </p><p>Mina explained herself. She talked about a 10 hour surgery that went wrong. How the board was a mess and she had to make amends blah blah. She talked and Jeongyeon just listened. After Mina was done, she finally spoke.</p><p><br/>"Momo was drunk, this is Jeongyeon."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Hi. Uh is Momo around?" Jeongyeon started to walk towards Momo's room. </p><p><br/>"She's kinda wasted but yes, she's here. Wait, I'll give her phone."</p><p> </p><p>Mina's voice was laced with concern, "Is she resting already? No, don't disturb her. Let her rest. I will just visit there tomorrow."</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon couldn't help but smirk, "Okay, doc whipped." She ended the call even before the other could retort.</p><p><br/>Momo, you lucky dumbass.</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon woke up to a feast. The table was full of dishes – Momo's favorite dishes. Momo was now smiling too, she looked like shit but at least she's happy now. What a loser.</p><p><br/>"Momo, you look like you're in a good mood today for someone who got wasted last night."  Momo rolled her eyes and just continued talking to Mina.</p><p><br/>Mina turned to greet Jeongyeon, "Good morning Jeong." Ah, polite as ever.</p><p><br/>"Yeah, Thank you for this." Jeongyeon ate a piece of meat. Mina had to leave early because she got an appointment at 9 am.</p><p><br/>Kimchihyo was about to open too, they were just cleaning, Momo was mopping the floor. She was mopping the same area for like an hour now. She was staring at the ceiling and she was smiling. Jihyo looked at the ceiling and saw nothing but the light. She turned to look at Momo again and she was slow dancing the mop, humming happy songs. "Mo, what the heck are you staring at? Finish that so we can open early!"</p><p><br/>Momo hugged the mop's handle tighter, "She's concerned. She's worried about me." Jihyo gave up.</p><p>"I'm so done with her." Jihyo opened Kimchihyo and arranged the tables outside.</p><p><br/>It was still early in the morning so they don't expect influx of costumers. Jeongyeon was playing video games when the phone rang.</p><p><br/>"Welcome to Kimchihyo, how may I help you?" She said in monotonous tone. Jihyo's eyes widened. She mouthed "be nice".</p><p><br/>"<em>Hi, I want to order 3 spicy chicken wings</em>." </p><p><br/>"Okay, 3 spicy chicken. What else?"</p><p><br/>The caller hummed, Jeongyeon heard some voices. Can't they like make up their minds before calling? Customers like this really annoyed her.</p><p><br/>"<em>We want sprite</em>!" Jeongyeon quickly wrote it down and computed it at the same time. </p><p><br/>"Where and to whom do I have to deliver this?"</p><p><br/>"<em>Oh, Jeongyeon unnie, this is Sana. Just deliver it to our school, we will be waiting at the gazebo</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Jeongyeon had to deliver the order too after she cooked and packed it. She was grumbling as she put on the helmet. "I was the one who cooked and all along I'm going to deliver it myself. Am I alone in this business?!" Momo was smiling as she held out the take out. "Jeongyeonie is so kind." Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and took the pack and left.</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon arrived at the address given. She had to go to the gazebo. Where the heck was that? She walked around the campus and saw streamers everywhere. But she saw no one around. Where can she ask for some direction? She saw a directory and looked for the gazebo. So the gazebo was at the back part of the campus.</p><p><br/>She continued walking and saw Dahyun waving at her in a distance. Wait, she just noticed but was this really a school or a 5 star hotel? Damn, this area was so pretty.The garden was so pretty, Jeongyeon looked up and saw flowers she didn't know what's called. Jeongyeon could hear the water ripples too, there must be a pond here.</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon walked in the gazebo and raised their order when she felt something cold on her temple and a couple of men in tuxedo jumped in and held her. Someone from the roof appeared and grabbed the chicken. Jeongyeon looked at the side and she saw that the cold thing was a fucking gun. She just wanted to deliver a chicken what the fuck is going on?</p><p><br/>"Mr. Kim, let her go. She's not a threat, I ordered some chicken." Sana crossed her arms and ordered them once more to let her go. This kid got some aura of authority and it scared her. When did Sana became this serious?</p><p><br/>"But your- I mean, Miss Minatozaki it's a protocol." This must be her bodyguards. He hesitantly put down the bag Jeongyeon carried and gulped. </p><p><br/>"That's an order, Mr. Kim, let. Her. Go. And ugh, can't you all just let me be so I can enjoy eating normally?" They apologized, returned the chicken to Jeongyeon and left. Jeongyeon looked around and the guards were suddenly gone.</p><p><br/>Sana was frowning, and took the chicken from her, "I'm sorry about that, unnie. Are you okay?" Jeongyeon was still in daze, <em> she was held at gunpoint three seconds ago. All she could do was </em>just nod and sat on the bench. Wow, she almost got shot while delivering chicken. Totally cool.</p><p><br/>Dahyun smiled at her brightly, "Maybe you should eat with us!" she opened one of the boxes and offered a chicken wing to Jeongyeon. She accepted the chicken because she wouldn't want Dahyun to sulk. This kid was too precious.</p><p><br/>Tzuyu just sat there and ate silently. She got a large box on the side too filled with colorful papers. She was silently eating while reading those papers then set it aside. Sana was beside her, peeping and reading it as well. "Why are you here anyway? It's class hours right?"</p><p>Jeongyeon asked them. Tzuyu was still munching when she looked at her looking so lost it's kinda adorable and stopped reading, Sana pulled the paper and read it.</p><p><br/>Dahyun was munching happily, "Hhmmm. Today is the first day of festival. We're here to hide." What? Hide? Well that explained the streamers outside. Dahyun licked her fingers and drank some soda, "You see, Tzuyu hates festivals because she's in demand. Marriage booth? Love knot? All that kind of stuff." </p><p><br/>Jeongyeon nodded and looked at Tzuyu. The kid stared back, chewing slowly and raised her brow, "What?"</p><p><br/>"Nothing, I'm just wondering why you guys hate it. It's fun." Sana was silent, she was seriously reading some of the papers now and she was not listening to them.</p><p><br/> "I know right? I don't hate it, only them. They don't want it as much I do. Imagine all these cute girls wanting to hold my hand for 10 minutes or getting fake married with me right?" Dahyun ranted while eating another piece.</p><p>Jeongyeon heard a crumpling noise, she saw Sana's fisted hand and a crumpled pink paper. She rolled her eyes and throw the paper on the box, grabbed another one to read. She squinted her eyes and bared her teeth, crumpling another piece again and scrambling inside the box to read a new one. Jeongyeon was so confused. "Tzuyu, what is that box?" </p><p><br/>Tzuyu was drinking her soda and just shrugged. "Nothing." Dahyun wiped her hands with some tissue and sprayed some alcohol. "Nothing? It's not 'nothing', unnie. It's love letters from her admirers." Jeongyeon froze and stare at the box with wide eyes open, "That much?!"</p><p><br/>Well, Tzuyu is pretty so she shouldn't be surprised. But Jeongyeon was still in shock. Sitting with one leg up, Dahyun nodded and rubbed her tummy, "Ahh I'm so full. Yes, but that's still few though, if we were not able to escape earlier that would be more than 1 box."</p><p><br/>Sana looked up and frowned. She opened her mouth and was about to say something but she saw Dahyun, "Stop sitting like that."</p><p><br/>She stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I don't care Sana, let me sit in a very unladylike manner. Please. Just eat your chicken."</p><p><br/>Tzuyu resumed reading the love letters, Sana grabbed the letter and shoved it in the box. Tzuyu doesn't seem like she minded and continued eating instead. Sana called of her bodyguards and gave them the box, "Throw that one out. Burn it if you can."</p><p><br/>Dahyun shook her head and gave Tzuyu a teasing look. The other just rolled her eyes.</p><p><br/>Sana huffed and ate her chicken. She pointedly turned to Tzuyu and scolded her. "You will not accept more letters in the next days." Tzuyu was smirking but didn't reply. Dahyun was laughing.</p><p><br/>Something clicked in Jeongyeon's head and looked at Dahyun. She pointed Sana using her eyes, Dahyun nodded and gave her a thumb's up.</p><p><br/>"Why are you laughing?" Sana asked, still upset.</p><p>Jeongyeon teased Sana, "Sana, why can't Tzuyu accept more letters?"</p><p><br/>Sana blushed, she was a little taken a back. She pulled a smug look and defended herself. "Just because. These uh letters are annoying!" Jeongyeon and Dahyun laughed. Tzuyu was smiling too.</p><p><br/>Everyone knew except her.</p><p><br/>They paid Jeongyeon more than what's necessary. Tzuyu said it was a tip and why would Jeongyeon decline money? Jeongyeon started the engine of the motorcycle. She stopped at the red. She can't help but think.</p><p><br/>Momo liked Mina and Mina liked her too but she was doing everything except dating her and making them official girlfriends.</p><p><br/>Sana liked Tzuyu too but she's in denial stage and Tzuyu knew Sana likes her. Maybe Tzuyu likes her as well. Everyone knew except Sana. </p><p><br/>Jeongyeon laughed inside her head. In conclusion, they are all idiots.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>But an inner voice replied, "You're Momo and Sana mixed up in one body."</em>
</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon heard loud hoink of cars behind her, she shook her head out of it's reverie and started to drive away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you reached this far, you probably figured that this is 90 percent crack and 10 percent plot hahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chaeyoung's growing so fast and someone's coming to Kimchihyo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaeyoung was growing so fast. One day she was just by their door step, barely can hold her bottle but now, Chaeyoung could tire them double with her quick tiny legs. She could walk now though Jeongyeon was still following her around because of her balance. She could talk now too. Words like 'milk' and 'momo'. She called them 'mommies' once too.</p><p> </p><p>"Chaeyoung! Stay away from Ray!" Chaeyoung hugged the dog and just made incoherent baby noises. </p><p> </p><p>Mina emerged from the kitchen with a plate and delicious steak. glaring at Jeongyeon. "How many times do I have to tell you that Ray is a good dog."</p><p> </p><p>Momo was on the table "taste testing" all the food. Jihyo was still in the kitchen and Nayeon was late again as usual.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon scooped Chaeyoung into her arms and peppered her kisses. Chaeyoung's a cute baby and she couldn't help but squish her.</p><p> </p><p>"Months ago, you really hate Chaeng, now look at you." Momo said while her mouth was full.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon stared at Chaeyoung as she cooed and drooled. Chaeyoung had been with them for a year already. They spent sleepless nights and suffered her tantrums, all while managing Kimchihyo now that it's thriving. so yes,"I still hate her though."</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the pass code being keyed in ringed and Mina turned to Momo instantly, "You gave her her my password?!"</p><p> </p><p>Momo just shrugged and continued eating. Mina looked really betrayed mumbling about changing the pass code because Nayeon could be very intrusive and annoying. Nayeon arrived with a large box. "Sorry. I bought this cake as a compensation for being late."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon saw Chaeyoung and shoved the box to Jihyo and literally ran towards them. Jeongyeon averted the baby.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I missed Chaeng. Let me be mushy with her." Nayeon loudly whined and reached out. Chaeyoung giggled and reached for Nayeon too. Jeongyeon watched as the two played together. </p><p> </p><p>"She got heavier." Nayeon groaned while carried the baby.</p><p> </p><p>Before Jeongyeon could answer, Jihyo arrived wearing a birthday hat and sang the birthday song carrying the cake Nayeon brought. Momo brought the other cake as well.</p><p> </p><p>They sang and wished Chaeyoung a happy birthday and she clapped her hands happily. "She clapped her hands! Look, she's happy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Blow your candle and make a wish." Jihyo urged Chaeyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Milk!"</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon blew the candle for her and Momo made Chaeyoung wear a hat as well. Jeongyeon got some icing and wiped it on Chaeyoung's nose and Nayeon's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>They took pictures and finally ate. Chaeyoung hated broccoli and it's a battle of wits to make her eat vegetable.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't force her. I hate broccoli too!" Momo defended Chaeyoung's picky taste buds.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a doctor. She should eat that. So should you." Mina opened her mouth and Chaeng mimicked her. She puts a small piece of broccoli inside Chaeyoung's mouth. The whole dinner consisted of Nayeon and Jihyo bickering, Momo shoving unfavored vegetables out of her plate and Chaeyoung's happy giggles. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung fell asleep after eating. Jihyo tucked her in as everyone was in the living room drinking. "We don't really know when is her real birthday. It makes me sad."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon crumpled her can and put it inside the black trash bag. "Put all of your trash here."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you deaf? I just said that I'm sad!" Momo cried, Mina was rubbing her back to soothe her.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard you. I just said put your trash here." Jeongyeon exasperatedly replied, picking up the litter on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Mina was just silently drinking. Nayeon started crying with Momo. "Her mom is so heartless! She doesn't care about her child. It's been a year since you guys found her." She hugged herself and wailed some more. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and opened herself a can. Jihyo arrived and grabbed her can gulping it in one go. Everyone was silently sitting in Mina's living room. Momo was holding onto her can tightly, leaning her head against Mina's shoulders, Nayeon was watching the beer's fizz dissipate as she tilt her glass, while Jihyo was on the couch, leaning her head on her right arm contemplating before speaking into existence what her friends wanted to say. </p><p> </p><p>"What if we adopt her?" </p><p> </p><p>Everyone waited for Jeongyeon's protest but it didn't happen. She looked at them questioningly. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo sat up straight eyeing Jeongyeon. "You're not disagreeing."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. And so?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Momo started whimpering and with glassy eyes she looked at Jeongyeon like she was the cutest puppy in the world. "Jeongyeoooon!" Nayeon squealed, jumped out of her seat and hugged her. "Wow. Chaeng made you soft."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon tried pushing her off but Nayeon didn't budge. "Get off me!"</p><p> </p><p>"No. I know you love it."</p><p> </p><p>And she did. But would never admit.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon was wiping the same table for a while now. It's a weekend so they were kind of packed with customers but this lady has been in Kimchihyo for more than 3 hours. She kept on spraying the table behind the woman then wiped it clean. Repeating the same thing while trying to observe the woman's body language.</p><p> </p><p>She looked suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>The lady was probably just older to them by 5 years at most, she looked around the resto then at the table on the corner where Sana, Tzuyu and Dahyun was playing with Chaeyoung.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Jihyo told them to just come here for tutoring but they loved playing with Chaeyoung so it was actually a win for Jeongyeon. Less time she needed to spend with Chaeng.</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon hated <strike>loved </strike>playing Chaeyoung.</p><p> </p><p>The woman kept on staring at the kids and it gave Jeongyeon unsettling feeling. She could be a kidnapper or something.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Oh my god, Jeong, I didn't know that's your type."</p><p> </p><p>She quickly turned around and threw the rug at her. Jihyo screamed and jumped away. Great, now the lady was looking at them. Jeongyeon pulled Jihyo closer and screamed-whispered at her. "That lady is so off. I'm trying to investigate here!"</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo blinked multiple times before pulling her arms, "That could've been so romantic if only you didn't look like an ogre who's trying not to piss."</p><p> </p><p>She craned her neck to look at the lady behind Jeongyeon and rolled her eyes. "She kept ordering food and she's eating it. She could be waiting for someone, you know."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"B-but..."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Get back to work, dumb ass. Just say you like her and go."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon stomped her foot and sprayed Jihyo, "That's not it!"</p><p> </p><p>"You like who?" The chimes rang and Nayeon came with some bread. It's her favorite, oh my god.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Jeongyeon's face lit up and ran to Nayeon. But the older hid the bag behind her. Her brows scrunched together.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me some."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon shook her head. "No, answer my question. You like who?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Jihyo snickered behind them, "Well, is it wrong for her to like someone? Come on."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon stared at Jihyo, she tried to make a sassy remark but none came out. Jeongyeon stealthily grabbed the bag and ran.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey kids, have some melon pan!"</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon gave Jihyo a questioning look but the bitch ignored her.</p><p> </p><p>They were about to close when Momo said there's still a customer, it's the lady.</p><p> </p><p>"See? I told you, she's weird!" Jeongyeon whispered, hiding through the hatch. Jihyo crossed her arm as they looked at the lady from the kitchen. The lady was anxiously tapping the table waiting for them. Nayeon was talking to her.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"She said, she really wants to talk to us but we are busy the whole day so she waited." Momo muttered while eating excess chicken wings on the corner. Jeongyeon told her to stop eating those to save money but she just won't listen.</p><p> </p><p>"Then we'll talk to her." JIhyo firmly said then barged out of their hiding spot. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon and Momo stood on each side of the table watching her warily. Jihyo sat in front of her with unreadable expression. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was upstairs with Chaeyoung while Tzuyu, Dahyun and Sana ate at the side like they were watching a movie.</p><p> </p><p><br/>The lights on the table suddenly flickered, the four of them looked at the side only to see Dahyun biting a thigh while pressing the switch.</p><p> </p><p>"What? I just had to, that's how they do it in the interrogation room!" She said in a muffled voice.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Jihyo took a deep breath to stop herself from yelling at Dahyun. "Just eat your chicken and leave already. It's getting late."</p><p> </p><p>The lady, Yubin, cleared her throat and everyone turned to her. "And this is why I want to talk to you. It's about Chaeyoung."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon frowned. This woman knew who Chaeyoung was. She couldn't be...</p><p> </p><p>"I'm her mother."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Momo dropped her chicken wings. Jihyo's face remained unreadable, Jeongyeon couldn't help but feel rage.</p><p> </p><p>"So you know Chaeyoung now huh? You left her under strangers' care for one whole ass year. You want to get her now? We won't let you."</p><p> </p><p>"Jeong!"</p><p> </p><p>She turned to Jihyo angrily. "What? Are you really going to give her back to this lady?!"</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo rubbed her temples and sighed. "Yes. Yes because she's the mother."</p><p><br/>She showed pictures with the baby Chaeyoung, the blankets, the hard to miss mole on her chin and papers. She explained that she left Chaeyoung in their store front with the accurate date of the day they found her. Jeongyeon couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at Momo for alliance but she was looking devastated.</p><p> </p><p>Yubin's eyes wavered when Jeongyeon looked at her. She placed something on the table. An envelope. Jeongyeon was about to speak but Jihyo covered her mouth to prevent her from talking. </p><p><br/>"What is this?"</p><p> </p><p>"M-money..."</p><p><br/>Jihyo shook her head and pushed the envelope back.</p><p><br/>"We don't need that, we did that for Chaeyoung. We get it. You want your child back. But could you give us a little time? And please, not tonight. It's cold outside."</p><p> </p><p>The lady just nodded. Jeongyeon was protesting but it all sounded like a baby's mumble. She licked Jihyo palm and talked.</p><p><br/>"How can we be sure that you're Chaeyoung's mom?! No DNA test or any papers? Are we not going to ask her why did she left Chaeyoung? Come on guys!"</p><p> </p><p>Momo played with her nails and answered Jeongyeon not looking at her. "Did she not explain that a while ago?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Jeongyeon sighed  exasperatedly. They are giving Chaeyoung back. Of course.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be back tomorrow to get Chaeyoung. Thank you so much for taking good care of my daughter." Yubin stood up and left.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was silent. Dahyun and Sana was trying to crack some joke. Jihyo scolded them and sent them home. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was actually listening a while ago. She was comforting the crying Momo. "Jeong even thought of adopting her last month."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon's knuckles turned white. She slammed the table. Jihyo eyed her warily. "I hate this. Why are we giving her away?"</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon held her hands and pulled her to sit down. "Jeong, it would be kidnapping if you will not return Chaeyoung."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh."</p><p> </p><p>Momo sneezed on the sleeve of her shirt. "I will miss our baby Chaeng."</p><p><br/>"Me too."</p><p><br/>"Me too."</p><p><br/>"Me three."</p><p><br/>Nayeon punched Jeongyeon's shoulders. "You're so lame."</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung woke up in a good mood today. She was hugging Jeongyeon's legs as she fried her some chicken as a gift before she leaves.</p><p><br/>Leave.</p><p> </p><p>She scooped the baby up as she lets the oil drain from the chicken. "Are you hungry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mommy!"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon teared up. "Sh-shush! I'm not your mommy."</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung looked at her confused. Jeongyeon kissed her instead and put her down. "Go to Momo and ask for your milk."</p><p> </p><p>"Momo! Milk!" Chaeyoung ran and looked for her Momo and milk.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was wiping her tears off her apron. "Fuck. I shouldn't be crying over someone's baby. It's not even mine. Ugh"</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung ate happily. Jeongyeon was packing some chicken inside the take out box when the door bell rang.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo looked at her as Momo fixed nonexistent creases on Chaeyoung's overalls. "Are you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung just nodded. Jihyo gave Chaeyoung her monster's inc. bag and carried her.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was just lagging behind them. </p><p> </p><p>"You see that woman?" Jihyo gestured Yubin. Chaeyoung looked at her curiously. </p><p> </p><p>"She's your mommy."</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung frowned and shook her head. "No. Das no mommy."</p><p> </p><p>She turned around and looked for Jeongyeon. "Mommy!"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon cried. <em>God, this is embarrassing</em>. How could she possibly redeem herself from hating Chaeyoung to turning full 360 on her and getting so attached? She scooped Chaeyoung into her arms and huggedbher tightly. "No. I'm not Mommy, Chaeng. That's your real Mommy."</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung started to cry when they gave her to Yubin. "Mommy!"</p><p> </p><p>Momo was crying too. Jihyo tried her best not to but tears were traitors. They bid Chaeyoung goodbye as Yubin went inside a car and drove away.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was never coming back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Instant Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mina thinks Momo is sick. Meanwhile, Jeongyeon is catching some feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everywhere Jeongyeon looked, it reminds her of Chaeyoung. That corner of the counter where she bumped head on, the stairs she tried climbing, the walls she painted, the table she bitten, her high chair, and even Jeongyeon's bed, Chaeyoung liked to play there. She never thought this day would arrive, the day that she would say the M word. She missed Chaeyoung. She missed that little menace.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon accepted her fate. </p><p> </p><p>"Jeong you just sighed fifteen times already."</p><p> </p><p>She turned off the stove and set the chicken inside the box. "And? Your lips are about to meet the floor. You literally pouted all day!"</p><p> </p><p>Momo pouted more and rebutted. "But at least, we're not a grumpy cashier."</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon ducked her head on the hatch near the sink to see Jihyo. She was frowning and borderline to rude to the customers. They might fail again if this always happen.</p><p><br/>"I think we need Chaeyoung back to function again."</p><p> </p><p>Momo was wiping the plates when she almost broke it after the plate accidentally slipped. "What?" She incredulously turned to Jeongyeon.  </p><p> </p><p>"Why? Just a suggestion."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you dumb?"</p><p> </p><p>"I should be the one asking you that, Momo."</p><p> </p><p>Momo stopped wiping the plates and slammed the rug for impact. "Use your head." She pointed her temple for impact again.</p><p><br/>"We don't even know their address. Chaeyoung doesn't have a phone and she doesn't know how to commute yet. How is she suppose to runaway from home and go back here?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon rolled her eyes as she packed the take out and rang the bell. "I should stop talking to you. You're giving me more stress."</p><p><br/>"What? I'm right. Chaeng can't even read yet!"</p><p> </p><p>"Just shut up, Mo."</p><p> </p><p>Mina had a taste of Jihyo's "Missing Chaeyoungie Disease" so she suggested for them to take a break for the rest of the day. Originally it was for a whole week but they couldn't risk the chance. (Jihyo yelled at her for giving a tip)</p><p> </p><p>"The three of you needs to release the stress of Chaeyoung's departure."</p><p><br/>Momo was eating the cake Mina brought. "How?"</p><p> </p><p>Mina affectionately wiped some icing on Momo's cheek before answering, "Like us. We will be going to the beach. They can come with us too."</p><p> </p><p>Momo's eyes widened. "NO! They'll be fine here. Right?" Momo kicked their shins and wiggled her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon hissed at Momo but Jihyo quickly answered. "Yeah. Don't need to bring us. We're fine here."</p><p> </p><p>Mina ate a portion of Momo's cake using her fork. The fool was blushing profusely. "M-mina, that's... That's my f-fork."</p><p> </p><p>Mina even licked the fork making Momo blush even more. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you are hygienic. Wait, I'll get you a new one." Mina stood up to get Momo a new fork. Momo answered her meekly but she's already too faraway to hear. "That's indirect kiss."</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo erupted in laughter. "You fucking idiot."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was laughing too until she realized something, "Wait, you guys haven't kith yet?" They look at each other and Momo shrugged.</p><p><br/>"Oh my god." Jihyo and Jeongyeon burst into laughs again. Mina arrived with a fork and water on her other hand. </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo was wiping some tears and this got Mina baffled. "Are you okay?" </p><p><br/>Jihyo raised her hand, still laughing. "Nah, I'm fine. Momo's being a clown."</p><p><br/>They continued to snicker and Momo could only glare at them. Mina gave Momo the fork and offered her some water. "I know you hate water but please drink it. The cake is too sweet."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon saw Momo blush again. She took this opportunity to tease their friend even more. "Of course. We don't want her catching some cavities, right, doc?"</p><p> </p><p>Mina nodded innocently. She watched Momo drink the water in large gulps. She choked her water.</p><p><br/>Momo was still wheezing when Mina wiped her clean again. Suddenly, Momo stopped breathing. "Hey, are you okay?"</p><p><br/>All the blood rushed to her face when Mina got closer. She averted her face and immediately answered. "Yeah yeah yeah. I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Momo, I think you're sick." She touched Momo's forehead and their friend was about to die. Minari couldn't see it though. As she turned to Jihyo and Jeongyeon and eyed them seriously. </p><p><br/>"Do you guys overwork Momo?"</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo frowned at her accusation. "What? No, of course not. We can't even ask her to do deliveries! She's too lazy."</p><p><br/>"Hey, I'm not lazy!"</p><p><br/>Mina turned to Momo and cupped her face. "You'll be on leave for a week. You'll stay with me."</p><p> </p><p>"W-what?" Oh boy if Momo's a kettle, she'd be whistling like there's no tomorrow. She was beet red watching Mina order her friends around.</p><p> </p><p>"I said what I said. One week starts today." She dragged Momo and they stood before the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to borrow Momo for the whole week. Goodbye."</p><p> </p><p>Momo was crimson red like a freaking tomato when they left. Jihyo just waved her hand after they left. "Momo might overheat if she's with Mina."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon shrugged and ate the cake. "Momo is still a fool. She will come home single."</p><p><br/>Jihyo quickly turned her head. "Wanna bet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"If Momo will confess to Mina and make things official, you will make a move on Nayeon."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon spat out the cake. "What? No way!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes way."</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon thought of a good revenge. "And if you lose? You're going to date the land lady's son!"</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo made a face and made an ok sign. "Easy. Call."</p><p> </p><p>They shook hands and had a stare down. "Deal."</p><p> </p><p>Someone knocked on their door and Jeongyeon opened it begrudgingly. "Sorry, we're closed for the day."</p><p> </p><p>A man was standing holding an envelope. "Ah, Yes. But I got a delivery for Yoo Jeongyeon."</p><p> </p><p>"Me?" She dumbly pointed herself and accepted the envelope. They opened the envelope and it got a check with lots of zeroes and a letter.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you won't accept it if I gave it to you personally so I got it delivered. Please, take it as a sign of my gratitude and apology for leaving Chaeyoung at your care."</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon read the letter out loud but Jihyo was not responding. She was holding the check in the air looking at it eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, I've never seen so much zeroes before, Jeong. Damn."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm tearing that." She tried to grab the check but Jihyo jumped away and held it close to her heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you crazy?! We'll cash this out." </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just sighed. They need the money. It would be crazy to tear a million won check.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Do whatever you want. I'm leaving." She walked back to her room to grab her things.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?!" Jihyo shouted downstairs, trying to keep up with long legs. She slammed her door shut and started packing some of her clothes.  </p><p> </p><p>"Don't move out!"  Jeongyeon froze and eyes about to pop out of its sockets to see her door lying on the floor with JIhyo heaving deep breaths. Jihyo kicked down her door. "I'm not moving out! Goddammit!"</p><p><br/>Jihyo picked up the broken door and tried fixing it, pushing it against the wall. "Oh shit. Then where are you going then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll just sleep over to Nayeon's."</p><p><br/>Jihyo suddenly stopped and looked at her teasingly. "Ey, I might not need to win for you guys to hookup huh." </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up."</p><p><br/>Jihyo was still trying to mount the door back to it's hinges when she left.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon held the container tighter as Nayeon kept on accidentally shoving it and throwing off the pop corns.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it! You're making a mess."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon didn't reply and just went on picking some kernels with her eyes glued on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>They're watching a horror movie. Suddenly, jump scare scene happened Nayeon jumped on her seat and screamed. She grabbed Jeongyeon's arm and hid.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm scared."</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, we shouldn't have watched this at all." Jeongyeon stood up and turned on the lights.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon eyed her curiously as she chose another movie.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop staring."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was not listening. She suddenly hugged Jeongyeon. The latter tried moving away but Nayeon held her tighter. "Stop. I know you're sad."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon took a deep breath and just leaned on Nayeon. She really knew her that well. "I miss her. I miss Chaeyoung."</p><p> </p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p><p>"But I shouldn't."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon cupped her face and looked at her intently. "But you did. And so as everyone. Even me. It's fine, Jeong."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon felt tears were pouring out. "I shouldn't have been so mean to her. I should've shown her how much I love her. I should've-"</p><p> </p><p>She stopped talking. Jeongyeon realized something. Nayeon was waiting for her to finish. Jeongyeon looked at her. She better do something before she'd regret something again. Never again. It's now or never. If there's a lesson Chaeyoung gave her, it's the preciousness of time and moments. </p><p> </p><p>"I- I-, Nayeon I-"</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon looked at her totally confused. Cocking her head to the side, "You what?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon closed her eyes. She didn't want to regret something again. She shouldn't do this! She would surely regret this. But she would regret not doing it as well. Might as well get over it while the courage was still pumping in her veins.  </p><p> </p><p>"Nayeon, I like you."</p><p><br/>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Dead Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon tried reading Nayeon but she just sat there frozen and-</p><p><br/>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon heard laughter. Wait, Nayeon was laughing at her? </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm serious!"</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon clutched on her stomach now. She fell on the floor laughing. She was literally cackling. Jeongyeon frowned deeper. Nayeon was not taking her confession seriously. Great. Jeongyeon was about to open her mouth but Nayeon raised her hand and wiped off some tears. "That. Hahahaha. That was your funniest joke, Jeong."</p><p> </p><p>She felt all hairs on her body stood, like someone poured a bucket of ice on Jeongyeon. She felt embarrassed. God, this was so bad!</p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha. Right." She faked laughing. She's hurt. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon hugged Jeongyeon again. "You really missed Chaeng huh? Come on, let's sleep. I want to cuddle."</p><p> </p><p>Cuddle? Right after she got rejected? A loser's prize Jeongyeon thought.</p><p> </p><p><br/><em>This is why, friends should stay and act like friends. </em>Jeongyeon scolded her inner self. <em>Stop doing things you would regret, Yoo Jeongyeon.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cats are out of the bag. They still miss Chaeyoung but Jeongyeon is getting courageous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon lounged around Kimchihyo. A complete salt to Jeongyeon's wounds after their sleepover. Jeongyeon purposely ignored her and it seemed like it was working. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyo, I'm doing the delivery!" Jeongyeon was fiddling with the keys and her helmet. She knew Nayeon was looking at her. She could feel her piercing stare. <em>come on, what do you want now? </em>They were not talking. Since Nayeon arrived, all she said was "hi" and she locked herself on the kitchen with an excuse of "tons of work because Momo is not around." She looked up to meet Nayeon's gaze but the latter immediately looked away. Oh, it was not only her who was avoiding the other.</p><p> </p><p>They were good last time though. Jeongyeon thought Nayeon didn't take her confession seriously. They swept it under the rug. Or so she thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Leave and come back early!"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon arrived at the address and she met a huge ass gate. She was about to press the buzzer but someone opened for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh. Chicken?" She raised the bag. The man in suit gestured her to enter. Dang, this house no scratch that Jeongyeon thought it was a palace.</p><p> </p><p>"Just follow the maid, Miss. She will lead you to young miss' room."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon followed the said maid as they travel around this maze called house. They could just take the bag though?</p><p> </p><p><br/>She cleared her throat to call the maid's attention. "Miss? Can't you just take this bag so I can leave?"</p><p> </p><p>"But it's Young Miss' order to have her chicken to be delivered by you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>The maid bowed down and Jeongyeon shook her head bowed too. "I have to follow orders. Don't worry we're near."</p><p> </p><p>When she stepped foot into the foyer, she's met with large chandeliers above her head glimmering on the top ceiling. the floor was so shiny it looked like a mirror. They reached a large staircase and walked up. These stairs got thick red carpet and gold banisters were too intimidating to touch. Jeongyeon walked past some large portraits and saw series of large doors until the maid stopped at the middle one.</p><p> </p><p>She knocked three times and talked. "Miss? The chicken is here."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon heard a muffled "let her in" and the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>She met a large room probably larger than their whole apartment combined. </p><p> </p><p>"Jeongyeon unnie!"</p><p> </p><p>Sana screamed. Jeongyeon turned and saw the girl with her head hung on the edge of the bed. Tzuyu was on the bed too, sitting ever so upright against the headboard, holding a book. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys ordered chicken?"</p><p> </p><p>Sana jumped up and ran to her. "Yeah! This is Tzuyu's house. Hehe."</p><p> </p><p>She looked around after Sana grabbed the bag. Wow. Tzuyu was really loaded huh. </p><p><br/>"Join us." Tzuyu called her attention. Sana was already sitting on the chair. Tzuyu's room got a little dining table.</p><p><br/>Jeongyeon continued to look around until she noticed something. It's silent.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Where's Dahyun? Why is it there's only two of you?"</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu choked on her chicken. Sana turned beet red. Wait. Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Sana fiddled with her tissue and scratched her head before rambling a convenient obvious excuse. "Uhm. We are making a report and Dahyun is not our group mate. Right?" Sana eyed Tzuyu and wiggled her brows.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu drank a lot of water in large gulps and just nodded. Lies. "Yeah whatever." She'd buy so Tzuyu wouldn't need any Heimlich maneuver and for Sana to stop <strike>smiling </strike>grimacing. Jeongyeon watched the two. Why were they hiding this? (note: they're so bad at it)</p><p> </p><p>Sana was picking out chicken and fed some pieces to Tzuyu. The latter picked a small piece too and Sana took a bite. Some sauce smudged Sana's chin and Tzuyu quickly wiped them off. Huh, very uncharacteristic. She decided to drop the bomb. "Are you guys dating?"</p><p> </p><p>They both stopped feeding each other. Sana quickly dropped her fork and begged. "Please don't tell anyone." </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon laughed. To whom she was suppose to tell? </p><p><br/>"What? Who am I going to tell anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu looked down. "Don't tell Jihyo unnie. Not even Dahyun."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Sana leaned closer to Jeongyeon. "Just don't!"</p><p> </p><p>"What the- Don't shout. Okay."</p><p> </p><p>As if they were not obvious enough. To be honest, there's nothing Jeongyeon needed to hide. These two would make themselves get "caught".</p><p> </p><p>They continued eating. "Why do you kids make deliveries so hard? I just wasted my time here you know. Just like last time."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Sana was still chewing her chicken. She was eating so elegantly. She wiped her face clean before answering. "Jihyo unnie told us to do so."</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo?</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu offered Sana more tissues and talked. "Jihyo unnie called us to buy her time. Whatever that means."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon's frown went deeper. "She wants us to keep you here for as long as we can."</p><p> </p><p>Sana started to eat again. Jeongyeon was so confused. Why would Jihyo want to delay her?</p><p> </p><p>She just shrugged and grabbed a piece of chicken. If she wants Jeongyeon to delay then she'll give her what she wants.</p><p> </p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon immediately flipped the sign "close" and closed the curtains and locked the door.</p><p> </p><p>She dragged Jihyo and heaved a sigh. "I've been keeping this bottled to myself and I'm about to explode."</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo sat in front of her looking completely bored. "It's about Jeong, I can feel it."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon's irises wavered and she turned beet red. "She... Uh, she confessed to me last night."</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo touched her chest and pretended to be shocked. God, Jihyo was really annoying. "Wow, that's a big news that Jeong likes you."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon sighed. Of course, Jihyo would mock her.</p><p> </p><p> "It took you two idiots years to figure things out. It took you 4 years to finally admit that you like her, 2 years to only joke about it and Jeongyeon literally took 6 years to gay up and courage herself to confess."</p><p> </p><p>Dang, it was a long ride. They were both idiots, yeah right. That small nudge last night really pushed Jeongyeon to confess. </p><p> </p><p>"And now Jeongyeon thought she failed. That you don't like her at all. You gays are stressing me out."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon closed her eyes before letting the cat out of the bag, "I think Jeongyeon only confessed because she missed Chaeyoung."</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo gave her an empathetic look. No one knew how good it felt that Jeongyeon actually liked her. Hearing her say it last night was a dream come true. But she felt sad that she could just be a replacement to a lost baby.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, this is the peak of your clownery, Nayeon. Congratulations." </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon glared at Jihyo. She's taking it back. Empathy? Jihyo didn't have it. "I'm worried here!"</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo took a very deep sigh and rolled her eyes. Her friends were bunch of chaotic gays to make her life entertaining and miserable at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what, everyone misses Chaeyoung. Even Jeongyeon. But I don't think you'll be a replacement to a motherfucking baby. She's literally head over heels to you even before Chaeng arrived here!"</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon blushed. That couldn't be true. Just the thought of it made her feel mushy inside. Jeong liked her too all this time? Ah, it felt great.</p><p> </p><p>"And don't get me started with you catching all these feelings after knowing Jeong likes you too because I've had enough with you guys. Just kiss and date each other already."</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo stood up and called someone. Nayeon started to panic. "What are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Calling my back up. Jeongyeon needs to go home now."</p><p> </p><p>What back up?</p><p> </p><p>As if reading her mind, Jihyo answered her. "I asked Tzuyu to order some chicken and delay Jeongyeon."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon's mouth dropped. "oh my god. Are you extorting from that kid?"</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo shoved her away completely offended.  "Hello? Yes. What? Really? You didn't have to pay. Okay. Bye. Study well."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon just listened. She took her bag and prepared to leave. </p><p> </p><p>"Jeongyeon already left. So, are you going to wait for her?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. I'm leaving."</p><p> </p><p>The bell on the door rang and it revealed Jeongyeon. "I'll drive you home. Get the extra helmet on the counter."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon exclaimed and jumped away. "You scared me!"</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo just sighed and grabbed the helmet, shoving it into Nayeon's direction. "Go and have some romantic ride home. Make sure you guys would kiss before you enter your apartment."</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo then left to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was blushing when she opened the door wider. "Let's go?"</p><p> </p><p>The ride home was totally awkward. Thanks to Jihyo. She wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon and it drove her insane.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to go up. I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon set the helmet and got off the motorcycle. No way. "Nah. I'll walk you up there like the usual. Come on."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was cursing Jihyo in her mind all through out the walk. She was so awkward and antsy. This was not so Im Nayeon!</p><p> </p><p>They arrived and Nayeon opened her door. Without looking at Jeongyeon she quickly bid goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" Jeongyeon grabbed her arm. Now what?</p><p> </p><p>"We forgot something." Jeongyeon whispered. She leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Good Night, Nabongs."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dahyun feels like she's not part of their friend group anymore since Tzuyu and Sana just do fun stuff together... WITHOUT HER.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon was all flustered. She hated herself for always thinking of what happened a week ago. No, she wasn't thinking of Jeongyeon's soft lips touching her forehead. No. she definitely was not thinking of her smile or how good it felt to wrap her arms around Jeongyeon. SHE WASN'T thinking about it at all. Never. She stopped working and sighed deeply. Every time she closed her eyes, Jeongyeon leaning in kept on replaying. Someone had to stop her brain cells for being this dumb.</p><p> </p><p>She needed a break.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon ate at the cafeteria alone to think. She chewed her food spacing out then swallowed. Repeat.</p><p> </p><p>It was like that until she saw a kid running around the caf. She was giggling as she hid from tables to tables. Nayeon's fork fell from her hand.</p><p> </p><p>She rubbed her eyes and looked at the kid once more. But the child was gone before she could even look at her again. Maybe it wasn't Chaeyoung. Maybe she just missed the baby so much.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon tried working efficiently the whole day and it drained her a lot. Like a lone zombie, she walked out of the office and went to the bus stop. She sat at the shed waiting for bus. She was not mindful of her surroundings. Nayeon unconsciously rode the bus. She sat at the far end of the bus beside two students that seemed to be suspicious but Nayeon couldn't careless.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon closed her eyes as the fatigue slowly took over her body. The bus ride was too bumpy, it always interrupted Nayeon's nap plus the whispering of the students beside her, Nayeon just couldn't take a short respite.</p><p> </p><p>"She's spaced out. She didn't notice us, stop being so obvious."</p><p> </p><p>"She noticed us! I just know."</p><p> </p><p>"She didn't stop it."</p><p> </p><p>"She DID."</p><p> </p><p>"Sana, I told you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shhhh! Don't say my name!"</p><p> </p><p>Wait, Sana? The Nayeon opened her eyes and sneaked a look to the side. They were huddled to each other whispering-shouting each other.</p><p> </p><p>"This is why I told you it's a bad idea to commute."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't hear it wrong, it was indeed the Sana she knew. One of Jihyo's millionaire student. Tzuyu was with her as well, but why were they in here?</p><p> </p><p>"But I want to try it."</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk. Whatever."</p><p> </p><p>Sana was sulking, leaning her head on Tzuyu's shoulders, the latter crossed her arms and stared at the window completely uninterested.</p><p> </p><p>"The guards are probably looking for us now. What if this reaches the palace?"</p><p> </p><p>This perked Nayeon's interest. The palace? What? Sana just yawned and closed her eyes. "I don't care, let's eat at Kimchihyo. I want some chicken."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was supposed to go home and avoid Jeongyeon, but the nosy Nayeon won against the coward Nayeon. Maybe she wanted some chicken too. Or maybe she just wanted to see the one who was cooking the chicken. Maybe both. </p><p> </p><p>The bus stopped at Jihyo's neighborhood and Nayeon stood up. She noticed Sana and Tzuyu were looking at their phone.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think this is the one yet."</p><p> </p><p>They might get lost if Nayeon would let them continue their 'hiding' and disguise. Taking a deep breath, Nayeon tapped Sana's shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"I know you've been in here all this time. Now cut this 007 thingy and get off this bus. Let's go to resto together."</p><p> </p><p>Sana was looking around like a puppy as they walked to Kimchihyo. Tzuyu was observing too but not as zealous as Sana.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, what are those?" Sana pointed at a small kiosk that was smoking due to the steam from the food that they were cooking. Tzuyu was looking at it too.</p><p> </p><p>"Street food. You guys haven't tried one yet? Come, I'll treat you some."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon gave them each a stick. Sana ate it and nodded cheerfully, she liked it. Tzuyu, on the other hand just frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"The chef at home prepares food like this. The one at home is much tastier and more deli-</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon stopped eating and covered Tzuyu's mouth. She looked at the old woman who owned the stall and laughed dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, it was her first time here, grandma. She's a foreigner, she can't speak fluently yet. Hahaha."</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu frowned and with a straight face she uttered,"I can speak your language just fine."</p><p> </p><p>The old woman just laughed and shook her head. "It's okay. Maybe you want more? I'll give you some for free."</p><p> </p><p>They continued walking, Sana was still eating, Tzuyu was carrying the take out given to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow unnie, I didn't know street food are delicious!"</p><p> </p><p>Some sauce smeared on her face as she beamed at Nayeon. She just smiled and went on walking. Sana was still cute anyway. </p><p> </p><p>What she doesn't know won't hurt her. </p><p> </p><p>Sana turned to Tzuyu and offered her food. "Here, have some!"</p><p> </p><p>They stopped walking so Nayeon had to stop too. She watched as Tzuyu scolded Sana and wiped the sauce off her face. Aww, it was fun while it lasted.</p><p> </p><p>"My heart just skipped a beat you know."</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu just rolled her eyes and pinched Sana's cheek. "That won't work here, Sana."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was looking at them teasingly, Tzuyu continued walking and raised a brow at Nayeon. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing."</p><p> </p><p>Sana stomped her feet and started whining. "But that's effective when we are alone though."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon laughed hard when Tzuyu blushed and walked away embarrassed. They looked cute, alright.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at Kimchihyo and the first thing they heard was Dahyun's loud ass nagging. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, I can't believe this! You two actually planned a fun stuff without me! I hate you!"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon arrived with her apron and gorgeous glory. Nayeon started to hyperventilate. This was madness, pure madness luv. Im Nayeon would never, should never be the one who was getting all shy and flustered. Especially not on Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p> "Dahyun, to make you feel better, this is not the first time that they had fun together without you."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon snapped out of her Jeong dreaming when Dahyun started to throw large fit. She was whining while eating the chicken with one leg up.</p><p> </p><p>"WOW! Okay, okay, I get it. I get it. I understand. Copy that. I have now fully understood that I have no bearing in our friend group at all! You could have just said it in my face than treating me like this!"</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu was just eating silently, Sana was trying to push down Dahyun's leg. Dahyun was crying like a kid. "You don't get to order me around, yOur HiGhNesS."</p><p> </p><p>A faint 'aw' was heard and Dahyun pouted while rubbing her shin, still grumbling about being left behind. Jeongyeon carried another plate and ordered Momo to bring in some soda.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon sliced some chicken piece and put it on Nayeon's plate. "Eat up." Jeongyeon was trying to act nonchalant. Nayeon knew better so she teased her. Well, was about to until Tzuyu suddenly raised her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"We are dating, that's why you are not invited. Stop asking, Dahyunie and just eat that chicken, please."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the table was silent, Jihyo stopped counting the cash register, the cans on Momo's hands fell and Dahyun stopped chewing the bone of chicken wing mid air.</p><p> </p><p>"Now there goes your hiding." Jeongyeon burst the bubble. Everyone turned to her and asked. </p><p> </p><p>"You KNEW?!"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just moved her shoulders and continued eating the chicken. Jihyo was so shocked and Momo picked up the cans. She shook one can and opened it like a champagne.</p><p> </p><p>"This calls for a celebration! Woooo!"</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon wiped some of the soda off her hair. Jeongyeon was helping her. Jihyo stopped counting the money and elbowed Momo's rib, earning a yelp. "Momo, the kids are dating, not graduating."</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo sat on the table with them and ate the thigh part with a large bite. "It seems like everyone is dating except for me."</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun sighed too and ate her chicken silently. She was sulking but then she suddenly smiled brightly. A lunatic. "Unnie, did you just say you're single?! My brother is looking for a wife ar-"</p><p> </p><p>Momo choked on her soda and started coughing. Jeongyeon was eating a bone before pointing it to Jihyo.</p><p> </p><p>"It's your time to shine, Hyo. Get them millions."</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo grabbed some chicken bone and threw it to Jeong. "Hey, I'm not that kind of person!"</p><p> </p><p>"He owns his own company now, I'm sure he wants to settle down too. I think you guys suit each other."</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun smiled so brightly, it was too adorable to resist this kid. She was beaming at Jihyo expectantly. "I'll give you my brother's number!"</p><p> </p><p>Momo stood up and smirked at Jihyo. "CEO Park Jihyo huh. Damn." Momo ducked when she saw a flying empty can on her way. </p><p> </p><p>"Myoui Momo huh?" Jihyo rebutted smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, it's Hirai Mina!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i see, everyone is chaotic and gay in this universe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Someone's Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Kimchihyo’s menu got wider now, after Jihyo’s tutoring sessions with her three students, they’ve decided to add more dishes to have variety, somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Now, the hospital ordered 6 buckets of chicken wings. Momo was supposed to be delivering it alone, but she dragged Jeongyeon with her. Jeongyeon drove the bike, Momo was at the back, Jeongyeon was carrying all the bags, Momo was anxiously pacing around the empty elevator.</p><p> </p><p>They were going to the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor, Momo kept mumbling and was sweating inside the air conditioned premises. “Alright, Momo what the fuck is wrong with you? Still biting her nails, Momo finally looked up and raised her concern. “Jeong, I feel so small.”</p><p> </p><p>They went out of the elevator and Jeongyeon dragged Momo on the corner, away from prying eyes and sharp ears. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo played with her sneakers and looked down. Jeongyeon felt guilty for snapping at her friend now. “You see, Mina, she- she’s so up here.” Momo gestured the whole hospital.“And me? I'm just a lowly peasant. My small business is just thriving, a broke useless noot.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon held out the bags at Momo. “You mean you’re ashamed we’re doing chicken business?”</p><p>Momo quickly shook her head. “No, I feel like it’s not enough to be deserving of Mina.” She finished, wrapping her arms around herself. </p><p>Jeongyeon was about to answer when she saw Mina behind Momo, clad in her lab coat, leaning against the wall intently listening to their conversation. Mina was there listening, eyes full of understanding and worry.</p><p> </p><p>“You see Jeong, I- I never felt so inadequate when I’m with Mina, she never made me feel that way. But whenever I remember that Mina is someone who’s completely different from me, that’s when I feel these things. I feel bad for not being enough.” Momo sighed her shoulders slumped. She looked so dejected, Jeongyeon just signaled Mina to come nearer.</p><p>“Momo, you’ll always be enough, you fool.”</p><p>Jeongyeon slowly took few steps away to give time to them.</p><p> </p><p>Mina hugged Momo, and they went inside the elevator going up. God knows where the hell they were going. As far as Jeongyeon saw on medical dramas, they do have separate room for make out sessions and heart-to-heart talk moments. She won't bother thinking which of the two would they be doing. Jeongyeon checked her phone and read the room number once again. 423.</p><p>It’s a private room, Jeongyeon figure out when she saw one of the room opening on her way up to the farthest corner.</p><p>423.</p><p>There it was. She knocked three times and slid the door, Jeongyeon froze when she saw Chaeyoung coloring on the hospital bed with IV drips injected on her left arm.</p><p>“Mommy?”</p><p>Goodness, it’s been ages since she last saw Chaeyoung. Jeongyeon’s legs almost gave out. Tears were brimming on her eyes, they were threatening to fall but she tried her best to put up a bright smile at Chaeyoung.</p><p>The little devil still remembered her. God, that thought alone pinched her heart. Nayeon was sitting at the couch, and grabbed the bag from her hands.</p><p>“Nayeon, what the heck is going on?” oh, good lord, did Nayeon kidnapped Chaeng, That’s going to be a complete disaster!</p><p>“And before you can think that I kidnapped this cutie, I got adoption papers.”</p><p>Nayeon showed her an envelope. Jeongyeon heaved a sigh. Thank God.</p><p>She called Momo, and she was still at the hospital with Mina, “Mo, meet me at room 423. Now.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Just meet me here.”</p><p>Chaeyoung was eating happily as Nayeon fed her some chicken, Jeongyeon watched them do something so mundane yet it made her feel unusually happy.</p><p>“Now, explain.” Jeongyeon cornered Nayeon after Chaeng fell asleep. Momo and Mina barged in the hospital room, they had to cover Momo’s mouth because she almost woke the child. And the interrogation began.</p><p>“Jeong, Yubin’s a crazy woman.”</p><p>“I knew it.” Momo was listening intently, vacuuming the whole box, Mina was checking Chaeng’s vitals, whilst listening to their conversation.</p><p>“NO, I meant to say, she’s sick. Here.” Nayeon pointed her temple. Series of ohhs and deep sighs were heard. Mina interjected. “Then it’s a fair decision to have Chaeng adopted. Yubin is not capable to raise her child.”</p><p>Everyone nodded, Nayeon then continued relaying the story.</p><p>“And so when she took Chaeyoung with her, she said she thought she was already doing well but she wasn’t. Her family decided to send her back to the, you know, hospital.”</p><p>They heard coughing, Mina was helping an almost choking Momo, “So her family and Yubin decided to have Chaeng adopted, they contacted me since we bump into each other in the office. Their money and lawyers made everything happen and boom, we got Chaeyoung here.”</p><p>Jeongyeon didn’t know what happened. Do adoption really happen this fast? Everything was happening so fast, It was just her delivering chicken and now they were going home with Chaeyoung on her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo was beyond flabbergasted when she saw Chaeyoung running inside Kimchihyo. Jeongyeon was lagging behind. “Jeong, what the fuck? WE are so going to prison for this!”</p><p>Jeongyeon couldn’t offer answers, so she just shrugged. Nayeon had to explain everything again.</p><p>“Mommy, chimken!” Jihyo immediately got Chaeng covered. The high chair was now back, Chaeng was at the counter with Jihyo while Jeongyeon was cooking and serving the chicken. They all ate dinner together, it would be kind of bad to call it a celebration but maybe it was indeed a celebration.</p><p> “Where is Momo?”</p><p>Jeongyeon was carrying Chaeyoung, as the little menace played with her hair. “Out with Mina, they are fixing some things. Let’s prepare the table first so we could eat when she’s back.”</p><p> “Whew.”</p><p>Jihyo drank some water and massaged her temple. Nayeon was looking at her waiting for her take in everything. “Long story short she left Chaeyoung before because it wasn’t safe. Yubin said it was safer for Chaeyoung to be here.” Jeongyeon set Chaeyoung on her high chair and fed her milk bottle. Chaeng held out her arms, asking to be swung to sleep, so Jeongyeon did even though her arms were already sore.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re going to be Chaeyoung’s mom now?” Jeongyeon asked Nayeon. “Us, did you not read the papers?” Chaeyoung almost fell off her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!” Jeongyeon hissed. Chaeng was about to fall asleep so she mouthed them to wait and tucked the baby to sleep. A lot of things were running on her mind as she waited for Chaeyoung to finally sleep. She's going to be a parent. To Chaeyoung, with Nayeon!</p><p>When she arrived downstairs she met a really shocked Momo and a laughing Jihyo. “Okay, so you mean, you and Jeong are getting married?”</p><p>Jeongyeon's heart stopped beating and quickly, as defensive as ever deflected. “What? Says who?”</p><p>“Momo, I said we are adopting Chaeyoung-“</p><p>“Nayeon, isn’t that the same thing?” Momo rebutted.</p><p>Jeongyeon sat on the table with them still not talking. “We are not even dating yet.” Jihyo laughed once more, she was crying right now as she clutched her stomach. “Oh god, you guys are giving me a circus show.” She wiped her tears dry and seriously eyed them."You two, fix that!” Jihyo said as she dragged Mina and Momo upstairs.</p><p>“Mitang, my room is spacious; you can sleep there with me.” Momo said as they walked up. “And please, I request for you two to put pillow on your bed post!” Jihyo shouted before their voices became muffled buzz.</p><p>Jeongyeon was silently drinking her can of beer, Nayeon nitpicking some chicken, “Jeong.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“What are we?”</p><p>Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon, the older girl was conflicted and red. Probably drunk or tipsy. She sighed. “A couple?”</p><p>Nayeon laughed. “…of besties?” She held Nayeon’s chin and gave her a chaste kiss. “I’m pretty sure besties don’t do this.”</p><p>Nayeon grinned and leaned in. “Sure they don’t.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kimchihyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihyo was running as she went inside Kimchihyo, wiping off water from her coat. Momo was carrying Chaeng, eyeing Jihyo suspecting. “Yooooo, it’s already 11, Jih.” She didn’t answer and just grabbed the towel on the coat rack and dried herself. IT was silent, they were waiting for her answer. Then the lightning struck, creating a dramatic effect at her friend’s faces. Chaeyoung was startled at the thunder that followed. Momo flinched but pretended not to.</p><p>Jeongyeon was at the back, shaking a bottle of milk, then fed it to Chaeng. Momo was still glaring at her as she walked upstairs. Jeongyeon leaned on the counter and crossed her arms. “Where have you been?”</p><p>Jihyo scoffed. “Who are you? My mom? I just went out with my friends.” Nayeon popped out of nowhere, “Then your friends drive? Who the fuck pulled over that ugly Kia?”</p><p>Jihyo rolled her eyes and continued  towel drying her hair. “I told you, it’s a friend!” They were not buying it. Jeongyeon just wordlessly went upstairs. Jihyo was so confused. “what’s with you all?”</p><p>“We need to meet that friend, Hyo.”</p><p>Jihyo threw her towel at Nayeon, and stomped her way upstairs. “Mind your own business!”</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Dahyun driving the car, turning into a familiar neighborhood, she peeked at the rear view mirror and cringed. “Aw, come on! I could clearly see you here! Have some decency!” Sana pulled away and rolled her eyes. “We aren’t even doing anything here!”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu face tinged pink. See? She caught them red-handed and Sana was shameful to even deny. Dahyun faced the road again. “Right. I look like your uber driver here.” She checked the mirror again and saw the couple whispering at each other, giggling. “Oh god, I want to crash this car so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned again and saw the large signage of Kimchihyo, she was about to slow down when she had a very bright idea in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning evilly, she looked at the mirror and saw none of the two sappy idiots were paying attention, Dahyun suddenly stepped on the brake. Sana went to the front, Tzuyu bumped her head right the back of Dahyun’s head rest. “Oops, My bad.”</p><p> </p><p>She immediately removed her seat belt and jumped out of her car as fast as she could. As Sana screamed like a scary grandma. “DAHYUN! YOU LITTLE RASCAL!”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun was laughing as she went inside Kimchihyo, with streamers and balloons all over the place. She saw Nayeon was busy arranging the food, swatting Momo’s hands away. Mina was carrying a large cake with Jeongyeon as they set it at the middle of the table. She cleared her throat and got everyone’s attention. “Are we late?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo emerged from the room upstairs, carrying Chaeyoung wearing an all pink outfit and a cute strawberry hat. “Look, Auntie Dahyun is here!” Sana and Tzuyu entered carrying the gifts for Chaeyoung. Sana immediately brightened up when she saw Chaeyoung. “Aw, hello, cutie!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was grinning widely as Jihyo’s tutees fawned over her. Tzuyu was still holding her sore forehead. Jeongyeon noticed. “Tzuyu, what happened to you?” Sana looked at her girlfriend and touched the small bump on her head. Dahyun was swallowing a laugh and answered. “I kinda pressed on the brake too hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina went to get an ice pack and offered it to Tzuyu. “This will ease that bump.” Sana took the ice pack and the two of them had their own world as Sana carefully pressed the pack with Tzuyu whining that she could handle it alone. The party started. Chaeyoung was clapping and laughing as everyone sang her a happy birthday.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday Chaeyoung, how old are you now?” Chaeng hid on Jeongyeon’s neck, then held out three fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“AWWWWW.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone ate, Nayeon and Jeongyeon was feeding Chaeyoung. Momo was fighting Dahyun for the thigh part of the chicken. It was rowdy as hell but Tzuyu was frowning at the table. “All of the dishes are… chicken?”</p><p> </p><p>The adults stopped. “Of course, we are running a chicken resto, Tzuyu.” Jeongyeon said. Jihyo didn’t comment, she was distracting typing something on her phone, her plate was even empty.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon observed their friend as Nayeon bantered at Tzuyu. “I would stop there right now. No, the cake is not a chicken. I baked it myself.” Tzuyu just grabbed some cake and ate a slice. “Really, it tastes awful though, it must be a turkey?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon started to rant and talked about how kids nowadays were so disrespectful, Sana joining in saying that’s not how someone should talk to her girlfriend and Tzuyu biting the cake once again before grimacing. “Ack, I think it’s not a turkey. It must be your rotten brain.”</p><p> </p><p>Then it ensued all chaos, Momo whining at Mina, Chaeyoung enjoying the chaos before her. Tzuyu and Nayeon throwing insults at each other, Nayeon was losing. Jeongyeon just shrugged and looked at JIhyo once again. Their friend was jittery. “Hyo, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was still noisy and messy. Jeongyeon ducked to dodge Nayeon’s large hand as she swung around like a baby throwing a tantrum.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>They continued eating when Jihyo’s phone rang, the owner jolting at her seat and answered the phone silently. Everyone temporarily ceased fighting then resumed.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo was covering the other ear to hear whoever she was calling. Jeongyeon just continued feeding Chaeyoung. Everyone stopped fighting when the door’s chimes rang. A tall guy came in carrying a pink paper bag and a bouquet of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Who…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m late.” The person said in a silky deep voice. Jeongyeon swore Nayeon almost swooned. She turned to her and saw the older feigned angry face as if she didn't just- “Oh, it’s okay come in.” Jihyo stood and accepted the bag, and the bouquet. The blush didn’t come off unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>The whole room was frozen, Jihyo cleared her throat and held the tall guy’s shoulder, “Guys, I want you to meet-“</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. That's my brother!” Dahyun stood from her seat completely shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother?!” The whole room echoed. Everyone’s eyes almost popping out of their sockets.</p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun? What are you doing here?” Setting her chicken down, the younger sister walked closer. “No, What ARE YOU doing here?”</p><p>Everyone held their breath, moving their head from Dahyun to her brother. Jihyo finally talked. “We’re seeing each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon’s mouth went wide open. “SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PULLED OVER A KIA?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kia?!” Everyone screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu laughed at her seat and pointed Dahyun, “I thought your brother owns a company? A CEO drives around a Kia? HAHAHA.”</p><p>Dahyun shrugged displeased, “I drive a corvette and you are parading around a Kia? Come on!” Dahyun’s brother was blushing. “On my defense I-“</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung cried loudly and slammed the table, hitting her plastic plate full of spaghetti, the ball of pasta floating in the air. The time slowed down in Kimchihyo as everyone ran to avoid the red, tasty pasta. Dahyun was running around screaming, Sana was pushing Tzuyu to the other side, Nayeon running away still pushing a clingy Momo, Mina pulling Jeongyeon as a cover and Jihyo hiding behind Dahyun's brother.</p><p>Chaeyoung was left forgotten in her high chair as she bawled more when something cold and sticky red hit her face.</p><p>“Mommy!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehehe maybe jihyo is not a single friend after all lol. Thank you so much for reading. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>